


Baby Pictures

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: Three Babies and a Diamond [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caught, Embarrassment, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Gen, Humor, Scrapbooks, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: White decides to show Steven Gemling photos of the other Diamonds.





	Baby Pictures

Steven was relaxing and drinking cola on the couch in the Beach House when he unexpectedly received a call on his Diamond Communicator. Oddly enough, when he checked it out, it wasn't a video call this time; it was audio only. He promptly picked up anyhow.

"Hey, Starlight?" came White Diamond's voice.

"Hello, White!" replied Steven.

"I have something very exciting to show you!" revealed White. "Please come to Homeworld ASAP!" she told him.

"Really? What do you--" started Steven.

"Sorry, but from here, you're going to have to whisper!" interrupted White, as if this was all supposed to be secretive. "We'll talk about it when you get here."

Now Steven was even more intrigued. What surprise could she possibly have for him that she couldn't even tell the others? He just couldn't wait to check it out. "Okay, I'm coming right over!" he cheerfully answered.

And so he immediately left in his legship to go to space after hanging up.

* * *

Steven arrived at Homeworld and entered White's room. "Okay White, so what--?" he began to say, but was cut off.

" _Shhhhhhhh_ , keep your voice down!" shushed White. She then brought a holographic screen, which showed many files on its desktop. After a fair amount of tapping on icons, White revealed to Steven the first picture in the series. The file showed an indigo egg and a golden egg nestling together in a fuzzy green blanket.

"Are those Gemling eggs?" asked Steven in awe.

"Not just any Gemling eggs." said White, smiling. "Take a guess."

It didn't take long at all for Steven to answer that question. "Blue and Yellow Diamond?" he said.

"Bingo!" said White. "When they finally came out, I... felt as if my entire worldview had changed." she said softly as she showcased the consecutive picture. It was of baby Blue and baby Yellow sleeping peacefully together in a basket with said fuzzy green blanket covering up their bodies.

Steven's eyes turned to stars, and his heart nearly exploded from the cuteness overload. "Awwww...!" he squeed.

White then scrolled down quickly to reveal another picture. The egg this time (which was also wrapped in a blanket) was far smaller than Blue's and Yellow's and was rose-colored. "And this was Pink Diamond's egg."

"Mom's egg...?" Steven asked slowly.

White nodded. "Yes. Blue and Yellow were already full-grown when she finally hatched." As she was saying that, she went over to the very next picture. It showed a sleeping newborn Pink all wrapped up in the very same blanket that was used for her egg. "The day she came out was one of the happiest day of our lives."

Steven felt as if the photo of his mother as an infant somehow looked very familiar to him. "Wow... She looked a whole lot like me when _I_ was a baby!" he finally said.

"She did? Well, that sure sounds nice." And so White went through even more photos that showcased Yellow, Blue, and Pink growing up from tiny (well, relatively speaking) Gemlings into giant adults. Some were tender and brought along warm and fuzzy feelings, others brought up a good laugh because of how ridiculous and silly they looked.

Steven was all starry-eyed again. "Cool! I didn't know you kept all these pictures!"

"I'm always full of surprises, Starlight." chuckled White as she continued scrolling through snapshots of nearly-forgotten memories.

Eventually, when they least expected it, Blue and Yellow entered the room. They couldn't have been in any more shock when they realized just what exactly White was showing Steven.

Blue took one glance at the photo where she was a messy toddler covered in poster paint, and her face flushed. "ACK, WHITE, WHAT ARE YOU--?!" yelled Blue.

At the sound of her voice, Steven and White whirled around to look at them in surprise.

"Oh my, you caught me!" White grinned as she went over to the next picture. It was of a young Yellow scowling in a frilly dress. Steven tried to stifle even more of his giggles.

Yellow blushed bright orange at that embarrassing childhood photo. "White, not cool!" she furiously sputtered.

"Hey, don't worry! I mean, you were some really cute babies!" reassured Steven, trying to cool this sudden tension in the air.

"Gee, thanks..." Blue grumble-thanked him right before she and Yellow went straight back to cursing White under their breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
